


Призрак

by Varda_Elentari



Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Missing Scene, Religious Discussion, Religious Fanaticism, amputations
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: Таггарт тоже выжил после Панхеи.





	Призрак

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания:  
> — пре-канон DE:MD;  
> — упоминаются братья Исайя Сэндовал и Зик Сандерс;  
> — цитируется диалог из канона DE:HR.  
> Предупреждения: ООС, описание ампутаций, технофобия, религиозная тема, духовные скрепы

— Вы защищаете чудовищ...  
— Это должна быть моя реплика, мистер Дженсен.

Таггарт плохо помнит тот разговор на Панхее. Все смыто, зыбко.  
Только отпечатки ладоней на металле, судорожный выдох легкими, попытка вжаться в потолок, глотая последние остатки кислорода.  
Тишина и беспамятство.  
Если вспоминать чуть пристальнее — на белом красное, как на снегу кровь.  
В серверной, в которой он укрылся, была большая компания. Ни одного модифицированного, но достаточно сильных мужчин и женщин.  
Каждый и каждая согласились отдать за него сердце.  
Уильям был хорошим психологом. Плохо удавался на экране — его часто обвиняли в некой маскарадности и игре на жалость к «одноногим собачкам», но вблизи… нет, не служил бы ему так верно Исайя Сэндовал, готовый застрелиться из-за предательства. И не трепыхался фанатично Зик Сандерс, обвязанный добротой и обязанностью одному человеку.  
Нет, не убедил Таггарт там, под железными сводами, железку — мистера Дженсена. Судя по тому, как рванула вода — слова не подействовали.  
Эта ржавчина выбрала кого-то другого.  
Неужели послушал Дэрроу — захлебывался в черной воде Таггарт, — или нашел Шарифа?  
В комнате было шесть сильных мужчин и женщин. Все они хотели жить. Все отдали жизнь за самого достойного.

В центре спасения Таггарт обнаруживает Шарифа. Призрак — призрака.  
Уильям подтаскивает стул к капсуле и садится рядом.  
Он уже знает — ему никогда не быть живым. План провалился, надеть оковы на всех аугов, сделать их покорными, послушными, ничего не подозревающими рабами — не вышло. А он так гордился своей идеей. Донес Де Бирсу, втолковывал Дэрроу.  
Нет равенства — всегда будут люди второго сорта. Из-за цвета, языка, места рождения, модификации.  
Все, что не устраивает горстку людей и конкретно Таггарта — отбросы, лишнее звено в развитии, в построении счастливого дома на этой планете, тесной для разнообразия.  
Будь Таггарт глупее или родись раньше — стал бы сторонником запретов на аборты, защитником чувств верующих, духовных скреп и противником ставить коронки у стоматолога.  
Впрочем, с этим успешно справлялись его последователи.  
А перед ним лежал ауг. В коме. С обнаженными плечами: одно давно зажившее, в кружевном узоре от снятого кольца ручного импланта, второе — розовое, недавно после операции, со вспухшими шрамами от ампутации.  
Таггарт разглядывает рубцы, облокотившись на капсулу. Он испытывает мрачное удовольствие.  
Жизнь — его закончилась. Но он с удовольствием посмотрит, как продолжится жизнь — этого, в новом мире. Злом, оскаленном, ненавидящем всех, кто поставил себе хоть один имплант.

_— Монстров, Таггарт? А может, людей? Людей, которые потеряли контроль над собой, потеряли разум._  
_— По-моему, это моя реплика... К сожалению, ваш уважаемый мистер Дэрроу решил присвоить мою идею и обратить ее против меня. В безумии и крови. Он предал нас всех._  
_— Так вы признаете. Вы участвовали во всем этом. С самого начала._  
_— Бессмысленно это отрицать..._

Он и не отрицает. И смотрит на чудовище, выплывшее из темных вод. Вместо рук — обнаженные каверны, перекрытые хирургическим швом. Плоть после скальпеля — розовый бутон мяса на обрубках плечей.  
Таггарт наблюдает за каждым вдохом в подключенной системе прозрачных трубок. Скользит взглядом по обнаженной коже, не испорченной пролежнями от комы, но тронутой обморожением на бедрах.

Разделение человечества придумано не напрасно. Это справедливо и честно. Таггарт уверен. Тех, кто угроза, в лагеря, спрятать, лишить гласности.  
Тех, кто нормальный — хороший человек — в безопасность.  
Таггарт не создает оружие, как этот, в капсуле, против несправедливости.  
Он создал в свое время списки — чистые, белые. Людей, которые достойны, и тварей, которые опасны.

Все начинается с малого: нельзя того и этого. Распоряжаться своим телом — грех, избавляться от ребенка во чреве — кара. Вставлять в дырявый беззубый рот коронки — поход против Бога!  
Чем ничтожнее и ущемлен человек, тем более он покорен и не мыслит о большем. Тем легче управлять стадом.  
И каждое разрешение ему — в радость. Неловкие бионические импланты, стыд, смирение. Человеческая природа не многогранна, а проста — главное, найти ей пастыря.

Таггарт не жалеет о своей утраченной жизни — он прожил ее правильно. И даже если исчезнет — уже исчез — его дело останется.

Он сидит над хрустальным гробом. И знает — стекло крепче металла тюремной решетки.


End file.
